Vicious
by ShadyNinjaProductions
Summary: They were always vicious...but there was something about the 26th Hunger Games that made it stand out. The Hunger Games have begun.


**Vicious**

* * *

**Author's Note: I've been wanting to write this for a while. A long while actually. To the Hunger Games Fandom, I hope you enjoy this fic. **

**Constructive criticism is welcomed, because I know I need. XD **

**Leave a review? **

**And this story has no main character, you'll get to see everyone's side of the story.**

**So without further delay, here is Vicious.**

* * *

**Balto Courtez, District Seven:**

It's reaping day already... Every year this happens. And every year so far, my family's been lucky. That doesn't make it any easier though. There's a first time for everything. Mom must be psyched that her two oldest boys are no longer young enough to be reaped. She always does this. Always looking on the bright side. Another thing the two of us have in common. I've got her blue eyes and her light skin color, but my dad's dark hair. I guess that's what makes me the black sheep of the family. I'm wedged in between seven kids, four brothers, two sisters. In the exact order, it would go Juan, Carlos, Flora, me, Pepe, Miguel and Maya. Yet none of us have been reaped.

We're pretty happy for our luck, but we're not done going through the reapings yet. Today mom'll have to pray that Flora, Pepe and I manage not to get reaped. It's Flora's last year and Pepe's first year, but once again, I'm in the middle at fourteen. Then there's my cousins. None of them have been reaped either.

Again, we're really lucky.

"Balto, you're up early," Mom says as she enters the kitchen.

I smile at her, "I couldn't sleep." How could I sleep? This was a nerve wrecking event after all... Even if I didn't get picked, I'd have to watch someone from our district suffer through the Hunger Games.

"Ah. Well, don't worry. I'm sure we'll get lucky again this year." Her expression is hopeful, but I can see the fear in her eyes as she ruffles my hair.

I guess she's right. We'll probably get lucky again...

* * *

My name gets checked off the reaping list by the official and my brother and I part ways with our sister. I walk him to the twelves quickly, wanting to be with the fourteens before the Reaping officially starts. When we reach his age group, he stares at me with sad eyes. He's always so negative. To calm his nerves, I flick his forehead like I would any other day and say, "Don't be such a negative Nathan, we'll get through this." He responds by giving me a dirty look and pokes my chest with his index finger.

"You don't know that."

"I know everything."

"No you don't."

"Yes. Yes I do."

Pepe's lips pull up at the corners for a moment before he's suddenly fearful again. "You've taken tessarae.." He states bluntly. Oh. So he's scared for me? …...

"Oh Dr. Pee-Pee, you do care!" Throwing my arms around his head, I pull him close laughing. Might as well keep the mood light.

He shoves me away, hurrying into the twelves. "You're such a pain!" He calls over his shoulder. I start to say something back before I remember I have to get to the fourteens.

I sprint past the thirteens and shove my way through the group so I can stand next to my cousin, Rudy. We bump fists before embracing quickly. Always nice to see another positive person in our family. Not that it's not common, because it is. But still. "Let's place bets, who you think is going to get picked?"

As I open my mouth to respond, I hear Panems anthem and turn my attention to the stage. Barnabus Wilkins gives us the whole speech, we watch the video, and before I know it...

"The time has come to draw the names! I think we'll stir it up and let the boys go first!" He prances over to the boys' bowl and plucks out a name. Besides me, I hear Rudy patting his hands together in a drumroll sound. On my left, one boy's mumbling under his breath, "Pleasedon'tbeme," repeatedly.

Barnabus breathes in deeply before saying;

"Balto Courtez!"

…..What?

Rudy and the boy on the left turn to stare at me. I'm sure I look like a deer caught in the headlights right about now.

"Where are you Balto?"

...I...I shouldn't keep him waiting... I make my way to the stage with heavy steps as I hear our escort say, "Oh, there you are!"

...Wow...I got picked...I guess...

I guess our luck finally ran out.

**Nata Phrov, District Seven:**

I stare blankly ahead of me as I fiddle my fingers together nervously. I really don't need to be here...Well, I do, but I don't want to be here. I've always hated the reapings since my brother was reaped three years ago. To be honest, I hate the Hunger Games themselves.

My head snaps up as I hear the escort call the boys name. It's Balto. I know who he is. He's always been nice to me... Now he's going to die. I'm sure he doesn't think that though. He's always so optimistic, it's kind of weird.

"Now for the girls!"

It better not be me.

"Nata Phrov!"

It's me.

I gulp, but I don't want to seem like a wimp so I shove my way out of the fifteens and head for the stage. Great, now I have to participate in these god awful games...

….Well... I don't have to...

"Shake hands you two!"

I shake hands with Balto, not looking at him. Yeah, I don't have to. I wonder how they'd deal with a tribute that commit suicide before the games...They'd probably murder my family. Okay, so that's out. I'll figure out a way to defy the Capitol.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!"

Happy Hunger Games indeed...


End file.
